Kagome's Pain
by TheMysteriousKnight1
Summary: Kagome has an abusive father who has hurt her both mentally and physically. She goes to a school and meets Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Will they be able to save her from the pain? Will she fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

The Pain

(A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. Please enjoy and please please please LEAVE REVIEWS! Thanks so much.)

* * *

Kagome quickly ran into the bathroom and pulled out her razor blade, she brushed it across her skin before increasing the pressure. She loved this feeling, the feeling of a cold blade resting on her skin, and the feeling of blood trickling down her wrist after she sliced at it a couple times. She moved the blade to one side of her wrist and slowly moved it across to the other, leaving a line seeping blood behind it. She sighed and turned on the shower. After a few more cuts, and more blood, Kagome got into the shower and stopped the bleeding. She was instantly relaxed by the hot water and just sat there, getting lost in her thoughts. She thought back to a few moment ago when her father had brutally beaten her and to the day her mother and brother died, causing her father to become an abusive alcoholic.

~Flashback~

_Kagome was in 6th grade about to fall asleep in her least favorite class: math. Her teacher was carrying on about fractions or whatever when suddenly the nurse came in and whispered something into the teacher's ear. He seemed to suddenly become sad and looked straight at Kagome. "Kagome, please come with me." The nurse announced. Kagome immediately gathered her things and followed her into the hallway thanking kami she got to skip math. They walked down the hallway quietly for a while before the nurse turned to her with a sad look on her face. "Kagome, there was an accident. Your mother and brother were in a car wreck and I'm very sorry to tell you, but they didn't survive the crash." Kagome stood in shock for a minute before falling to her knees and bursting into tears. After a minute the nurse helped her up and her father brought her home. Over the next couple of days she noticed that her father always came home drunk and yelled at her saying stuff like 'it's your fault! You should've died instead of them.' and after about a month he started beating her. Kagome went into depression and started cutting herself. _

~End Flashback~

Kagome felt like crying but held it back, she promised herself she would never show her weakness to anyone, including herself. She cleaned up her new cuts and bruises all over her body and climbed into bed, letting sleep slowly take her over.

Next Morning

Kagome groaned as her alarm clock continuously beeped into her ears giving her a clear wake-up call. She slammed her hand on top of it, almost hard enough to break it but not quite because she would be punished if she did break it. She pulled herself out of bed and got dressed in a black t-shirt that said 'Don't mess with me I'm friends with the devil', dark jeans, and black boots. She wore bracelets along both arms to hide her cuts and bruises. Her shirt's sleeves came to her elbows, while her arms were covered in black leather and chain bracelets. She wore her wavy, raven hair down with her bangs covering her forehead. She put on black eyeliner with black and grey eye shadow for her make-up. Once she was done she looked in the mirror and nodded. Once she got her backpack she slowly crept down the stairs avoiding her 'father', Naraku.

Once safely outside she went around to the back of the house where her motorcycle was hidden and pulled it out. It was plain black that she had bought herself by saving the money she got from her job. She put on her black helmet and hopped on, she sped down the road letting the wind whip through her hair making her feel like she was flying free in the sky. Naraku recently sold the shrine and moved here because 'he was reminded too much of her mother' when he saw the shrine, or so he said. It was the middle of the semester which pissed Kagome off even more because she would get some unwanted attention at school. She shrugged and pulled into the school. People were already staring at her as she rode by and she just ignored them. She parked her motorcycle and attached her helmet to it. She headed inside the school minding her own business and still ignoring some of the stares she got. When she walked into the front office the lady looked up at her. "I'm new here, Kagome Higurashi." She stated rather nonchalantly. The lady printed out two sheets of paper and wrote locker on one and schedule on the other. she handed Kagome the papers without saying anything. Kagome just smiled at her and left to look for her first class.

After going to her locker and getting lost several times she found her first classroom, and was about 10 minutes late. "Why hello, you must be Kagome Higurashi, right? I would like you to get here on time next time but please come tell us something about yourself." The teacher said gesturing over to the front of the classroom. Kagome walked over there with her head held high and looked over the class. "You can just call me Kagome," she started, "and as long as you don't mess with me I won't mess with you, pretty simple right?" As she looked around the classroom she saw some people nodding, others smiling at her, and one girl in particular giver her an evil face. The girl had long raven hair that was fine and straight. Her skin was pale and she was pretty thin. 'Wonder what's wrong with her' Kagome wondered. "Okay, you can take a seat next to Inuyasha." The teacher said snapping her out of her thoughts. She nodded and walked over to the boy with long, silver hair raising his hand. She paid little to no attention to him as she sat down and pulled out her mp3 player. She put on her favorite song "Freak Like Me" by Halestorm. When the bell finally rang she made her way out of the classroom but was stopped by someone grabbing her arm. "Hey! I'm Sango, would you like me to show you around sometime?" Kagome was surprised at first although she just shook her head, "No, I think I got it but thanks." Sango nodded and continued, "Well do you want to sit with us at lunch? If so you can find us on the left side of the cafeteria right beside the huge window, I'll be looking for you." Sango shouted the last part as she walked towards her next class. Kagome just smirked and turned to make her way to the class she knew would be her favorite: art.

When Kagome arrived in art there were tables, chairs with easels, and some couches. She took a seat on one of the couches and took out her notepad. It was filled with drawings of places she liked, random people she saw, and her mother, which she had to draw from memory. She decided to draw another picture of her mom, the way she looked the morning before she and her brother died. After everyone had gathered in the room, the teacher clapped her hands and got everyone's attention. "Hello class, I will give you an assignment tomorrow, for today just work on whatever you would like." Kagome then looked around the room for the first time since everyone had gotten there; it was a fairly small class. Beside her sat a boy with silver hair and fluffy dog ears on top of his head. 'He must be a hanyou' Kagome thought and decided to draw him instead. She would look over at him every once in a while when she knew he wasn't looking. Even though she thought he hadn't noticed, he had. Near the end of class he tapped her on the shoulder and said, "What are you drawing?" her face turned a light shade of pink and she quickly replied, "None of your business." Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow and said, "Well I'm pretty sure that if I'm in that drawing, then it's my business." Kagome sighed in defeat and turned her sketchbook so that he could see the drawing. "I'm sorry for not asking you first but I've never seen a hanyou before and you just look really amazing so I wanted to draw you. You can have the picture if you want." Inuyasha was amazed, the sketch she drew looked like it was an actual picture taken of him, it was so beautiful and lifelike.

At that moment the teacher walked over and stopped when she noticed Kagome's drawing. "Did you really draw this?" she asked as she gently took the sketchbook to get a better look. Kagome just nodded her head. "Did you ever take lessons or anything? Midoriko continued. "No, I just taught myself when I was younger." "Well this is amazing, true talent Kagome. Keep up the good work." She handed the sketchook back and walked towards another group of students. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, "Do you want the picture?" she asked again. "No, you can keep it, just don't drool over it every night." "Like hell I would." Kagome said in an icy tone. Before Inuyasha could reply the bell rang and Kagome was first out. 'Kagome huh?' Inuyasha thought as he made his way to his next class.

When lunch finally came Kagome was happy she would get a break from work, but irritated that she promised to sit next to that girl. 'I could always turn her down, but she did seem very happy about it. I'll just go today and say I'm busy tomorrow.' She had never liked people so she just stayed away from them, and now she somehow promised to sit with someone at lunch. She sighed and walked into the lunchroom and towards the place Sango told her they sat. When she got close she noticed Sango waving at her and Kagome walked over. "Hey Kagome, glad you could join us." Sango said. Kagome looked over the table, there was a guy sitting next to Sango. He had black hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and he wore a purple shirt with jeans and black converse. Facing them was Inuyasha. His hair was waist-length and silver with his two ears sitting on top of his head. He had on a red t-shirt that said 'I only speak in movie quotes and song lyrics' and some dark jeans with red converse. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha who had an angry look. "What are you doing here?" he asked her angrily. "Sango invited me, got a problem with that?" He just growled and turned back towards his food. "You guys, this is Kagome. Kagome this is Miroku and that is Inuyasha, although it seems like you've already met." "Yeah we've met." Kagome grumbled. "But hey Miroku." Kagome said as she held out her hand. He grabbed it and said, "Kagome, will you bear my child?" Kagome was in utter shock at first but soon snapped out of it and stood up. Miroku stood as well with a huge grin on his face. Kagome punched him in the face so hard he fell backwards and hit the wall about 8ft away. Kagome sat down and looked at the shocked faces of Inuyasha and Sango. "Did I hit him too hard? I went pretty easy on him." She said but they both just burst out laughing. "Wow Kagome, I've never even hit him that hard." Sango got out between giggles. After Miroku returned and they all got over their laughing Sango turned to Kagome, "So Kagome, why did you move here?" "Oh my dad's work is here." Kagome said hoping they'd believe it.

After some more small talk the same girl that was glaring at Kagome in her first class walked up to her and gave her an evil looking smile. "Kagome, I just wanted to tell you to stay away from my Inuyasha." She said and Kagome turned and gave Inuyasha a look before looking back at her. "I'm sorry but I believe that you have no right in telling me what to do. If Inuyasha wants me to stay away I fully believe he is capable to tell me that himself." Kikyo gave her a look filled with more hatred then you would think possible, "Whatever, you might want to dial it down on the black though, people might think your emo." Kagome laughed a little before she stood up and smirked at Kikyo, "I would tell you to dial it down on the make-up or people might think you're a slut, but they already do." If looks could kill, Kagome would be dead now from Kikyo's glare at her. Kikyo walked up to Kagome and slapped her. Kagome took a deep breath and said in a calm voice, "Now, since you've never met me you don't know that you just made one of the biggest mistakes ever. You have one chance, right now, to turn and leave before you regret it." Kikyo looked at her and before anyone could react, Kikyo lunged at Kagome and held her hand twisted behind her back. "You can't say I didn't warn you." Kagome said and sighed before twisting to her left and kicking Kikyo on the side of her head. Kikyo fell to the ground but got up and ran towards Kagome who dodged to the side and twisted Kikyo's arm around her back. Kikyo tried to get away but Kagome was holding onto her too tightly. Kagome leaned forwards and whispered into her ear, "Don't mess with me again or I won't let you go so easily." Kagome gave her arm one final hard twist before letting her go and turning around to see that a huge crowd had formed. She walked towards her locker and as she made her way through the crowd everyone moved to the side and out of her way.

"Wow" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all said at once. "No one's ever stood up to Kikyo, let alone beat her up." said Miroku. "How do you think she learned to fight like that?" asked Sango and Inuyasha answered with a shake of his head. They all stared after her before deciding to go after her. They found her at her locker looking at a piece of paper, "Hey Kagome, are you okay?" Sango yelled as she ran up to Kagome. Kagome quickly put the paper away and turned towards them. "Hey you guys, yeah I'm fine sorry for making such a scene back there." Sango smiled and replied, "Don't worry about it, everyone in this school has wanted to do that for ages." "Well why didn't you?" Kagome replied like it was the natural thing to do. "Well one kid did and I heard his life was a living hell afterwards." Kagome smiled and said, "Well it couldn't have been that bad." 'At least never as bad as what Naraku does to me.' She added in her head. Memories of her beatings from Naraku flooded her head and she zoned out, she came back to reality when Inuyasha waved his hand in front of her face and said, "Kagoomee! You in there?" She snapped out of it and shook her head, "Yeah, sorry I just zoned out for a minute. What were you saying?" "Inuyasha was telling us how good of an artist you were." Miroku said "Uh yeah, I guess." Kagome said, glad someone had complimented her drawing. "How about you draw me?" he said. "And me too!" added Sango. "yeah sure, I can do it tomorrow for you guys at lunch, sound good?" Kagome said. "Yeah!" they both replied at once. Kagome nodded and they all went to their next class.

By the end of the day Kagome was very tired and sore. Nothing exciting happened after lunch, just boring classes that seemed to go on for forever. She walked outside and down the steps in front of the school. When she reached her bike she heard someone yell her name. 'Great,' she thought, 'I have to get home by 4 or Naraku will kill me.' When she turned around she came face to face with Inuyasha. "Yeah what do you want?" she asked. "Just wondering if you wanted to come over to my place Saturday, Miroku and Sango will be there as well." "Sure text me the details later." Inuyasha nodded as Kagome put on her helmet and hopped on the bike. After she turned it on he grabbed her arm and said, "This is yours?" She just smirked as she nodded her head and left, felling the wind whip around her. When she arrived home Naraku was already there and she was 5 minutes late. She gulped as she walked through the door to see Naraku standing there holding a beer and looking like he was about to murder someone.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting bitch?" he yelled at her. "5 minutes?" she asked and instantly knew that was a bad decision. "Are you talking back to me now?" he yelled and walked up to her. He stood there for a minute waiting for an answer before slapping her and sending her to the floor. She clutched her cheek as he continually kicked and yelled hurtful things at her. By the time he was done she was broken, mentally and physically. She made her way up to her room and took out a razor blade. She slashed at her arm several times, until there was blood trickling down it. She just stared at her arm thinking, 'What did I ever do? I don't understand why this is happening to me.' She was on the verge of tears but pulled herself together, 'No! I must be strong.' She made her way to the shower, making sure Naraku wasn't in sight, and looked at her arm one last time before getting into the hot water. She stood there a minute just letting the warm water fall down her back and relax all her muscles. She felt all the blood washing away and instantly felt better. She finished washing away and instantly felt better. She finished washing herself off and stepped out of the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned at the reflection that stared back at her; it was covered in scars, bruises, and new and healing cuts. She hated that mirror, it always showed her the bruised and battered girl she hated. She remembered the days when it would show her a girl with beautiful smooth skin. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom and to her bedroom. She was so tired that night she didn't even bother drying her hair or brushing her teeth, she instantly fell asleep after getting dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha! Please leave reviews, suggestions, or tips! Thanks. Oh yeah, in case you all are wondering I get all the t-shirt designs from Hottopic. I usually use some that I like from that store so if you like one you can probably find it on

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up earlier than usual because she was so sore. She walked to the bathroom and looked at the damage from last night. She had bruises all over her stomach and arms along with a huge gash in her side from being hit with a broken beer bottle. On her back was one particular bruise that went from her right shoulder all the way down to her left thigh. She took a shower and put on some loose jeans with a black t-shirt that said 'I'm not Okay' in white letters splattered with blood. She wore a black beanie with white stars on it and her red converse. She could barely move and knew that she should probably stay home, although Naraku would definitely be super pissed if she skipped school. She grabbed her keys and helmet and quietly made her way downstairs. She found Naraku passed out on the couch with multiple beer bottles surrounding him. She got outside and to her bike as quickly and quietly as possible hoping she didn't wake Naraku up. She got to school in about 5 min and still had a while before school started.

After parking her bike she was walking towards the school when she heard someone calling her name. She looked around and saw Sango running up to her. "Hey Sango!" she said when Sango reached her. "Hey Kagome, what's up?" "Nothing much, oh yeah. I meant to ask yesterday what classes we have together but forgot." "Oh yeah," Sango said, "let me see your schedule." Kagome nodded and handed Sango her schedule. "Awesome, you and I have all our morning classes together and you have 3d, 5th, and 7th with Miroku. Inuyasha is in all your classes." "Awesome, hey are you going to Inuyasha's tomorrow?" Sango smiled, "Yeah, he's actually made it a huge party and invited the whole school. His dad is going out of town and whenever he does Inuyasha throws an amazing party. His parties are huge and everyone always goes!" 'Wow this sounds like a big deal.' Kagome thought. "Wow" was all she could say. "What? Do you think that I didn't have parties or something?" A gruff voice said from behind. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha glaring at her. "I didn't say that!" she yelled back. "I just didn't know it would be so big." Inuyasha laughed, "So, I bet you've never been to a real party. You probably just act all tough and all but really it's just an act." Kagome stiffened thinking about Naraku and all the stuff she's had to endure. "It's true, I've never been to a party although I am not weak!" she yelled and Inuyasha looked surprised. 'Wow, I didn't think that that would actually be true.' Inuyasha thought and smirked. "Well then, I don't know if you'll be able to handle one of my parties if you've never actually been to one." Kagome frowned and glared at him, "Of course I'll be able to handle it! It's just a party." she said. Inuyasha smirked, "Well okay...but be there around 4, kay?" Kagome nodded and the bell rung. They all went to class and Miroku came running in right before the tardy bell rang, like usual.

* * *

When lunch came Kagome was exhausted and so sore she could barely move. She went out to the sakura tree to find Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha already there. "Hey you guys!" They all turned to her and waved. Sango stood up and ran up to Kagome and put her hands on her shoulders, "Your still going to draw me, right?" Kagome smiled, "Yeah, I'll draw all of you. It'll take me a while so just hang out until I'm done." They all nodded and she sat down under the tree and took out her sketchbook. "So Sango," she said still focused on drawing, "what are you wearing to the party tomorrow?" Sango put her finger on her chin like she was thinking, "Um, I don't really know. I'll probably wear skinny jeans and a nice shirt. You want to come over to my house beforehand to get ready with me?" Kagome smiled, "Yeah, that sounds like a great plan!" They continued chatting until lunch was almost over. "DONE!" Kagome said happily! Everyone gathered around her to see. The drawing was of all four of them under the sakura tree. Kagome was drawing, Sango was happily talking to Kagome, Inuyasha had his arms crossed and was leaning against the tree while Miroku had a perverted smile on his face and was trying to touch Sango's butt. "Wow this is amazing lady Kagome, although I have a question. Why did you draw me trying to touch Sango?" asked Miroku and Kagome smiled. "Well Miroku, I tried drawing everyone in a way that reflected their personalities and when I saw you touch Sango earlier I knew that it perfectly represented your personality." Sango and Inuyasha started laughing so hard they fell to the ground. "That's amazing Kagome, you captured us perfectly." Sango said still laughing. "Yeah," added Inuyasha, "especially Miroku." They all started laughing again.

About ten minutes before the bell rang Kikyo came up to Inuyasha and put her arms around his neck. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were shocked and just sat there staring. "Inu-babe, I've missed you. I think we should get back together again, we've been on break long enough." Inuyasha scowled and said, "What are you talking about? Break? We broke up a long time ago for good and I don't plan on ever getting back together with you." Kikyo looked at him and said, "You don't mean that, do you?" "Yes, I really do. Now leave." Kikyo looked very angry now and turned her gaze to Kagome. "I bet it's because of this slut, isn't it? She'll probably just use you and then hurt you after she's done." Kagome looked angrily at her, "What do you mean? I am not a slut like you and I guess if your bugging me again then you didn't learn your lesson yesterday." If looks could kill then Kagome would be dead from Kikyo's glare at her. "Inuyasha, you aren't going to let her hurt me again, are you?" He looked from Kikyo to Kagome, "I don't care, if you mess with Kagome and she beats you up then it is your fault." Kikyo frowned. She turned towards Kagome and walked right up to her, "You'll regret this. I will make your life a living hell." she whispered before leaving.

"Well, that was strange. Will you be alright Kagome?" Kagome looked over at Sango and smiled, "Yeah, of course. I mean it's not like she'll kill me, right?" Inuyasha shook his head, "I dunno about that...she is pretty crazy." Kagome looked over at him, "Really? Telling me that doesn't make me feel any better." Inuyasha smirked, "Awe, are you scared now?" he teased. "Of course not, jerk!" Kagome yelled and ran to her next class. 'I guess going to class is pointless since he's in everyone of mine.' she thought. She walked into science and sat down in her seat. The bell rang and Inuyasha came running in seconds later. He sat down in his seat which was of course next to Kagome's. "Hey" he said, although Kagome just ignored him. "Hey! I'm talking to you." he said more fiercely. She still ignored him so he turned towards her and grabbed her arm. She winced from the pain and tried pulling away but he just held on tighter, she whimpered this time and Inuyasha noticed and let go. "Hey, what's wrong?" She looked away and said, "Nothing." The teacher walked in and started class but once it was over Inuyasha pulled her into the hall with him and over to an empty part of the school. "Hey, I know something's wrong. Let me see your arm." She shook her head and tried walking away but he grabbed her arm again and she yelled out in pain. He pulled up her sleeve to reveal her bruised arm. She looked down in shame as he inspected her right arm, then her left arm. She knew he wouldn't let her leave or anything until he was done so she just let him look at all her bruises. 'He probably thinks I'm disgusting now.' she thought. He knew something was up and pulled up her shirt to reveal her stomach which had many scars, bruises, and cuts. He noticed one gash in particular that looked like it needed to be seen by a doctor. "Kagome, this is serious, who did this to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIM: I do not own Inuyasha. Please leave reviews and suggestions!**

* * *

Kagome didn't know what to say. She never thought anyone would find out let alone care about what happened if they did. "Uh, I have to go." she said and tried to leave but he grabbed her again and pulled her back in front of him. She looked down, avoiding his gaze but he put his finger under her chin and pulled her face up to meet his gaze. "Who did this?" he said with a gentle yet forceful tone. "No one." she whispered. "Kagome, I will find out one way or another, so you can tell me now, or I will just have to find out on my own." Kagome looked down again and whispered something even Inuyasha couldn't hear, "Huh?" he said and Kagome took a deep breath. "I said, my dad did." Inuyasha gasped and let go of her. "How long has he been doing this?" asked Inuyasha. "Since I was in 6th grade." She started crying and Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. "Hey, it's okay, you're going to be alright, but you need to tell someone." Kagome pulled away quickly and looked him in the eyes, "No, please don't tell anyone. I-I just can't let anyone else find out." Inuyasha nodded and said, "Okay, I won't push but if anything happens or if you're ever in trouble please call me. I'll be there to help you." Kagome nodded and the bell rang, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and they walked to their next class together.

* * *

Kagome was walking down the steps in front of the school when Sango came up and hugged her from behind her. Kagome had to bite her lip to keep from yelling out but smiled and turned around saying, "Hey Sango, what's up?" Sango smiled and said, "I was thinking, we should have a sleep over tonight! Then we could just head over to Inuyasha's tomorrow together." Kagome thought about it for a second before smiling, "Sure! Sounds like a lot of fun, I'll just have to stop by my house to get some stuff." Sango nodded and said, "Okay, well here's my address, come whenever." Kagome nodded and went to her bike. She put on her helmet and headed home.

When she got home she realized that Naraku was there and internally groaned. She left her bike out so she would be able to leave quickly and went inside. When she opened the door Naraku was standing there with his arms crossed and beer bottles surrounding him. "Where have you been?" he asked angrily. "I've been at school and I had to do something for a teacher after it, that's why I'm late." He slapped her, hard. "Don't ever disrespect me again!" he yelled and she ran up to her room. She quickly put some clothes into a bag and ran to her window. She looked back at her door before opening the window, throwing her bag out, and then jumping out into the bushes herself. She quickly grabbed her bag and hopped on her bike. She could hear Naraku yelling at her, telling her to come back. She just looked ahead of her going over the speed limit, hoping he didn't come after her.

When she finally arrived at Sango's she grabbed her bag and walked up to the door. Before she knock, Sango came running out and hugged Kagome tightly. "Oh Kagome, I'm so glad your here! Miroku and Inuyasha are coming over for a little while! They should be here any minute." Right as Sango had said this a black Jeep pulled up and Inuyasha and Miroku got out. "Hey you guys!" Kagome said as they walked up to them. Inuyasha gave her a strange look and she knew it meant he wanted to talk to her, but she tried to ignore it. "So, we're doing the pizza and movie thing, right?" asked Miroku and everyone yelled "YEAH!" as they headed inside. "What should we do until the pizza arrives?" asked Inuyasha and Miroku turned towards him with a perverted smile. "Miroku, I'm going to stop you right there." said Inuyasha and he turned to Kagome and Sango. "What do you guys want to do?" Sango smiled and yelled, "Let's go swimming!" and everyone nodded in agreement except Kagome. First: she had no idea how to swim even if her life depended on it. Second: if she were to put a bathing suit on then everyone would see all the bruises and cuts. "Uh, you guys, do you think we could do something else? I'm not really a swimmer." Inuyasha looked at her and then grabbed her arm, "I need to talk to you alone for a minute, please." and he pulled her into another room. "If you don't want anyone seeing the bruises, just wear a t-shirt. I see people wear t-shirts in the pool all the time." Kagome looked down, "I know, and I would but, I don't know how to swim." Inuyasha laughed out loud, "Are you serious?" he looked at her and stopped when he realized she was serious. "I could teach you how to swim. Miroku didn't learn how to swim until he was 12." Kagome nodded, "Fine, but you better not let me drown." He nodded and they went back out to join Sango and Miroku. "Okay, Inuyasha convinced me to come swimming, but I'm gonna need to borrow a bathing suit Sango, if you don't mind?" Sango giggled, "Of course not, c'mon I'll let you pick one out." They went upstairs to get in their bathing suits while Miroku and Inuyasha each took a different bathroom.

* * *

Once everyone had gathered back in the living room with their bathing suits, and t-shirts, on they went out to the backyard where the pool was. Once it came into sight everyone except Kagome ran and jumped in. "Hey, what's wrong Kagome?" Kagome looked down and twisted her thumbs, "Uh, I don't know how to swim." Sango looked shocked, "Really?" she asked and Inuyasha replied, "Yeah, but I'm gonna teach her." Sango nodded and swam over to Miroku and while they were chatting Inuyasha swam up to the side of the pool where Kagome was standing. "Hey, you have to get in to learn how to swim." "I know!" she snapped back, "Okay, so jump in and I'll catch you." Kagome nodded and hesitantly jumped in. As soon as Inuyasha caught her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on like her life depended on it. Hey put an arm around her and felt her flinch, so he loosened his grip and swam over to where it was more shallow. "You can stand here." he said and she looked down before unwrapping her legs from around him and standing, although she still kept her arms around his neck. Suddenly they heard Sango scream and looked to see her jumping off of a really high diving board. "Wow, that looks awesome!" said Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her. "You wanna do it? I'll catch you afterwards." "I dunno-" Kagome said but Inuyasha shook his head, "You should. C'mon, it'll be fun and I promise I'll catch you." Kagome looked like she was thinking about it before nodding her head. "Fine, but you better catch me."

Kagome got up and walked up to the ladder that led up to the diving board. She climbed up it until she was at the top and looked down. Everyone was watching her and Sango was waving and said, "You can do it!" Kagome took a deep breath and stepped off of the diving board. When she hit the water her shirt came off without anyone realizing it, leaving her in the bikini Sango let her borrow. When Inuyasha caught her and brought her over to where Sango and Miroku were they both gasped and Kagome was confused until she looked down and saw her scared and bruised stomach. She quickly hid behind Inuyasha, holding onto his neck. "K-Kagome? What happened to you?" Sango practically whispered. Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's back, "Nothing, just some stuff." Miroku came towards her and put a hand on hers, "Hey, you can tell us. We're here for you, you know that right?" Kagome nodded her head behind Inuyasha, "So, what happened?" Miroku asked. "Uh, can we talk about it back inside?" Everyone nodded and got out of the pool. Sango grabbed the t-shirt Kagome dropped and when everyone was out of the pool and heading inside, Kagome could feel everyone looking at her. At all the ugly bruises and scratches and scars she had. She quickly dried off and put more clothes on before slowly walking back to the living room. When she got there everyone else was already seated and waiting for her. They all turned their heads towards her when they realized she had come.

She sat beside Inuyasha who put his arm around her for comfort. "Who did this to you?" asked Sango. Kagome took a deep breath before speaking, "When I was in 6th grade, my mom and brother, Souta, died in a car accident. At first my father, Naraku, was very kind to me and did everything he could to comfort me, but after about two weeks he started drinking. He would go get drunk every night and come home in the middle of the night. If he ever saw me while he was drunk he would yell at me, telling me it was my fault they died in that accident and that I should've died instead of them." she had to pause and take deep breathes to keep herself from crying. "After a while he started beating me and he's been doing it ever since. He threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone and that's why you guys can't tell anyone. The one time I called the police on him I almost died because he stabbed me." she lifted up her shirt to reveal one scar that was much bigger than the others, "That is what this is from. This is the one I almost died from and all the rest are from being punished because I did something wrong." She pointed to one that was very new and looked pretty serious. "This one is for coming home late the other day. He always assumes that I'm going to tell someone when I'm not with him or when I'm not at school. He's probably pissed at me right now because he caught me sneaking out of the house." She was now crying and Inuyasha hugged her and rubbed her back. "Kagome, you can't let him do this to you. You need to do something about it." "But I can't, Sango. I need to stay with him until college or he won't pay for me to go to college. That's another thing he's threatened me for is my college payments. He can't wait for me to leave and has told me several times, but he's afraid that if he gives me away then they'll find out he abused me and he'll be sent to jail." Sango nodded, "Well if he's ever hurting you, then you can always come here and crash, and I'm sure Inuyasha and Miroku will do the same. Though, I would try and save Miroku as a last resort, he might try to do perverted things to you." Inuyasha nodded but Miroku put on a hurt look before saying, "Why Sango, I am not that low as to try something when someone is hurt. You should know that at least." Sango giggled and said, "Of course, Miroku."

Sango clapped her hands, "Well, the pizza should be here soon. Why don't we put on a movie?" Everyone nodded and Inuyasha said, "Let's watch Devil!" "Yeah!" Sango and Miroku cheered while Kagome just nodded her head. They sat down and got the movie started and right before it started the pizza arrived. They got their plates and soda before getting situated again and starting the movie. "Okay!" said Sango, "Let the movie begin!" By the time the movie was half over Kagome was snuggled up to Inuyasha, with his arm around her, and Sango was leaning against Miroku who also had his arm around her. Suddenly they heard something in the kitchen and Kagome screamed while everyone else just turned toward it. "W-what was that?" Sango whispered and Miroku and Inuyasha shook their heads. Kagome now had her face buried into Inuyasha's chest and was as closer to him than anyone thought possible. After a couple of seconds a little boy jumped out and screamed "Beware the Devil!" Everyone screamed before Sango realized who it was. She looked at the boy angrily before running after him screaming, "Kohaku! You're gonna pay for that!" When she came back she explained to Kagome, "That was my brother, Kohaku. He's always trying to scare us like that." Miroku sighed, "I still need to give him a good scare." and Sango and Inuyasha nodded.

By the time the movie was over, Kagome was still clinging onto Inuyasha like her life depended on it, while Sango and Miroku were asleep, leaning on each other, and Inuyasha was trying to stay awake but couldn't. He jumped when he felt a tug on his sleeve, he looked down at Kagome who was staring at him pleadingly, "Inuyasha, I need to go to the bathroom." He looked at her strangely and said, "Well then go, you don't need my permission." "Yeah, I know, but I'm scared." she whispered the last part and Inuyasha sighed and got up. He walked to the bathroom with Kagome holding onto his shirt following close behind. When they reached the bathroom Inuyasha turned on the lights for her and stood outside the door waiting for her. He thought about that one gash on her side and how he wanted to check it out and thought that right now would probably be the best time. When she opened the door he turned towards her, "Let me look at her stomach, I'll bandage it up and make sure nothing's infected, 'kay?" she nodded her head and walked back into the bathroom. He got the first-aid kit while she pulled her shirt up to just under her breasts and tied it there with a ponytail. She sat on the counter as he walked up with the first-aid kit. He stood in front of her inspecting her stomach. There were a ton of scars from cuts and many new and healing bruises. He touched one bruise that looked particularly bad and she gasped, he pulled away quickly and whispered a sorry. He poured peroxide over the worst cut and cleaned off any blood. Then he put a bandage on it. "There you go, it looks like it's healing pretty well already." She nodded and hopped off. She turned around and Inuyasha saw the bruise that covered practically her whole back. "Woah, Kagome how'd this happen?" he asked as he ran his hand along it. She stiffened and he hesitantly took his hand away, "Naraku pushed me down the stairs the other day." She could feel the tears coming on from remembering that. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her from behind and said, "It's okay. I'm here now and I won't let him hurt you anymore, okay?" She nodded and they went back to the couch and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
